


Kiss Me Under The Misteltoe

by Mzz_Efaki



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzz_Efaki/pseuds/Mzz_Efaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by this interview<br/>http://kasabian-empire.tumblr.com/post/105513410002/nme-20-december-2014</p></blockquote>





	Kiss Me Under The Misteltoe

_It's the most wonderful time of the year_... Yes, it’s Christmas. This one special day, where christians celebrate the Lord’s birth with their families and friends. They exchange wishes and presents, have dinner all together, play cards, have a good time. And that’s the Christmas spirit, right?

Sergio Pizzorno always spends this day with the family. Not that he ever complains about it. No, Serge is the family type on such occasions. He just loves being a child again through the eyes of his own kids. Unwrapping loads of presents with Ennio and Lucio, playing with their toys, comparing his old toys with those his little boys owned... Yeah, Sergio is an amazing daddy. And an amazing husband, too. He always helps Amy, his girlfriend, with the cooking of the turkey and he is the one who sets the table. And they all have a wonderful time the night where Amy’s parents and his own come along and eat all together. He really appreciates those moments because he doesn’t have the chance to see those people every day.

Tom Meighan’s Christmas don’t differ much from Sergio’s. He also spends this precious day with the women of his life, his girlfriend Kim and his two-year-old daughter Mimi. Tom spends almost the whole day with his daughter actually, giving her gifts, playing with her. Besides the greatest confirmation a father can get are the playful smiles and laughs his daughter provides to him. And the night he gets dressed up as Santa Claus to “secretly” invade the house and bring the last gift to his little princess, and sometimes to even please her mommy as well...

But although Kasabian are all friends, and more accurately close friends, the band members don’t really miss each other on Christmas. And that’s because almost every year, near this day they are all together on the road, so they kind of have enough of each other. But this Christmas isn’t the same for, at least, the two frontmen...

 

 

 

“Daddy,daddy,DADDYYYY”

“Hm, yeah? What does my baby want?”

“When is Santa coming, daddy?”

“On New Year’s Eve sweetheart. It’s like the fifth time you ask me today!”

Mimi frowned.

“Ok daddy. I’m going to wait for him, _alone_.” She said and run close to the huge tree in the living room, staring outside the window.

Tom sighed softly.

Kim noticed the situation. She decided to drop it at first, but in a while she left the food preparation and approached her man.

“Tom...”

“Yes darling?”

“What’s on your mind?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been quiet since you woke up, and you made Mimi go away”

He now lifted his head, his gaze meeting her.

“I thought you were cooking”

“I was, until I heard Mimi playing and laughing alone and breaking a ball from the tree”

“Oh so she’s ok now, right?” He asked somehow relieved. He hated it when she sulked because of him. Something that hardly ever happened, though.

“She’s fine Tom, I’m not worried about her. But I can’t say the same about you”

“Don’t worry baby, it’s nothing, really”

“Did you argue with Serge or something?”

“No!” he exclaimed louder than he expected to. “No, no me and Serge are… fine... perfectly fine...”

“Ok then what?”

“I was just...uh, thinking something about the tour...uh, that’s all. Made me a bit nervous, I guess...Sorry...”

“So you’re cool now? Ready to leave it for today?”

He was staring at her for a while, he really didn’t know what to say. He quickly forced a smile and moved to get Mimi on his lap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

“Daddy, it’s my turn now!!”

“Haha ok, Luccio time to get down, ready for landing?”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!!”

“Ok lad, you’re next! Come ooooooon!”

So after turning around and his other son a few times, he placed him down, let them play together by the tree, their loud laughters still playing in his ears. He sat on the couch and grabbed his phone scrolling unconsciously through his contacts, his thumb stopping a few times on Tom’s phone.

“Christmas-time sadness?”

Serge lifted his head abruptly. ‘Mmm?”

“Why so quiet Serge? Everything ok?” She barked.

“What’s that tone? Am I under interrogation or something?”

“If you’re guilty, every simple question sounds like an interrogation”

Serge stared angrily at her, his blood started to boil. He could keep calm, of course, but his gaze was threatening, horrifying. She got the hint - she had to stop.

“Nevermind, just drop it. Um, will you help me with the turkey?”

“In a moment”

“Ok I’m waiting”

Serge sighed. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, laying his head back on the couch for a while. As he closed his eyelids, a beautiful face framed in front of him, with a warm smile illuminating it. It was _him. Thomas Peter Meighan. The only one, after his kids, that made his heart smile again. The man for whom he would even leave the world, if Tom asked so. Sergio loved him. He loved Amy ,once, too. And he still loves her, but in a different way. Because Serge is not in love with her... He just loves her as the mother of his kids. And, also, he loves that specific Amy he met a few years ago. Not that bitch that has taken over his house, now. No. Sometimes he still wonders where did that Amy go_. Suddenly Amy’s voice dragged him out of his thoughts. He sighed again and walked to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry baby” he faced a completely different Amy now. Much calmer from the one he argued with, a few moments ago. “I’m really sorry, honey... I just get angry over stupid stuff sometimes” she went closer on her tip toes and kissed him.

Serge looked at her. He forced a smile. Of course he didn’t bite it. “I’m sorry too baby. It’s Christmas and I should help you”

_Sometimes he wonders if she knows about them. If she knows how much Serge craves for Tom’s hot kisses. If she knows that they are –finally!- together._

_But of course she doesn’t,_ Serge reassures himself and proceeds on chopping the onion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Who’s the most beautiful gurl in the world? Yeeeees, you!!”

Tom had a big smile on his face. He was always happy when he was holding his daughter in his arms. But Tom had mood swings, too. Or he acquired them, lately. It was weird, the change on his facial expressions, from dead serious to happy and goofy and the other way round, all these happening in less than a single minute.

Tom grabbed his phone with one hand, his other one still wrapped around Mimi. Then he remembered he wasn’t familiar with technology almost at all, so placed her softly down, focusing on the small device in his hands.

He was typing frantically, his hands shaking, writing something, deleting it, writing something better. And in the end the words formed.

And sent…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

The vibrating sound grabbed Serge’s attention. Food was almost ready anyway, so he excused himself and went to the living room, again. He got the phone out of his pocket, and on his face grew the biggest smile ever possible.

“Merry X-mas babe. I miss you, I need to see you! Really bad.Please…”

Serge hurried to answer.

“Miss you, too. I wanna see ya, so much. I’ll come up with sth I swear. Stay tuned. May your Christmas be as Merry as mine (when I see you ho ho) xx”

Serge was walking up and down the corridor, nervously. He wanted to see him, for at least five minutes. He wasn’t asking much, anyway. Just seeing him was the greatest present Santa could bring him.

And suddenly he got it. He was going to tell the truth. Part of it. With some white lies embracing it.

 

“Honey, Chris just texted me. He said he came up with something mind blowing, it can’t wait even until tomorrow!”

“But it’s Christmas day, Serge, are you kidding me?” she tried hard to hide her anger and disappointment, and succeeded. Or so she thought.

“I swear I’ll be back in less than an hour” Serge ignored her attitude. He knew lying wasn’t right, but he couldn’t help it.

After a small pause, she gave him permission.

And he proceeded to get even more beautiful (if possible).

“Be there in half an hour…or less” he texted fast, and took off his shirt.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Tom was standing alone, in the middle of the pavement, the place where they always meet in Leicester, full with anticipation. Moving around in circles like a child, moving his legs real fast, checking a single direction every three seconds.

“Merry Christmas officially, baby” a seductive voice whispered into his ear.

Tom jumped in surprise, but turned around immediately, looking straight into Serge’s eyes, with a huge grin on his face.

“You’re here!”

“Yes, captain obvious!” Serge mocked, and hugged him so hard, never wanting to let him go. But after a whole minute, he had to.

They were just the two of them, alone, on an empty street, not a single soul being around, so they weren’t afraid of being caught or anything.

“I brought you something. To show how much I missed you.”

“Really? I brought nothing…” Serge said with a pouting face. “What is it?”

“Come from the last night’s pumping, when I was thinkin ‘bout ya” Tom said and winked. It was his turn to be seductive.

Serge bit his down lip, as Tom’s words became instantly a very appealing picture in his mind. And it started having effects on him. He shook this image off his mind fast, and looked at him smiling in disbelief.

“Come on, twat. Show me”

“Oh please, I know you wished I brought you my ‘love liquids’”

“So you actaully didn’t”

Tom opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He then reached his coat pocket, and got a small green and red thing out. Serge smiled for the millionth time that day.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Well… uh, since it’s Christmas I decided to do as the custom commands… and you know what the custom commands” Tom said happily, glimpses of fire in his eyes. They didn’t indicate any kind of lust, though. They mostly showed the euphoria Serge’s presence was bringing in him.

Serge moved closer, took the misteltoe from Tom’s hand and put it on his head and stabilized it there as much as he could.

“And since we got no door or twine to hung it, I’ll just leave it on the highest place available right now”

Tom looked at him deep inside his eyes, a gaze showing affection, love, happiness.

“Kiss me under the mistletoe…” Tom said, lowly. Tom got on his tip toes, and Serge leaned his head, closed his eyes, his lips slightly brushing against Tom’s. Tom pressed his lips on Serge’s cherishing their taste, and ,then, kissed him properly, using also his tongue.

When air became necessary, the broke apart. For some moments they weren’t speaking. They were just looking at each other, smiling. And then Tom became serious…

“I have to go. I said I would be gone for ten mins and they turned into an hour.”

Serge frowned. He know they both that to go.

“I know baby. I can’t wait for the tour to start again” Serge said.

“Me too. Come ’ere” He hugged him once again, tightly. “Kiss me hard before you go”

And Serge kissed him once again, deeply, tenderly, having Tom to feel him, feel the boundless love he was holding in his soul and heart for him.

Their lips unattached, their foreheads still touching.

“I wish we could spend these days together. Cooking and eating, together…” Serge whispered

“And the nights I would give you all of my love…” Tom whispered, too.

They broke apart after a small moment.

“Bye,Tommy”

“See you, my love”

And they both headed back home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Serge, please, turn off the lamp” Amy said.

“Just a moment, I’m finishing this book in five minutes”

“Ok, hon… Goodnight…”

“Goodnight”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wanna lay next to me, Tommy?”

“I’m coming. Just a sec”

He took his phone once again. The light of the screen was illuminating his face, revealing his smile, as his fingers were moving.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Serge was about to turn out the lights when he heard his phone ringing. He quickly got it, and his mood stopped being bad.

“I wanna thank you for giving me the best Christmas ever!! Sweet dreams babe”

Serge replied. “Best Christmas it was! And every year it’s going to be better, since we’ll be together. Goodnight baby, and sweet, wet dreams with me starring in them ;-)”

 

 

 

 

Serge’s words were the cause of Tom’s walking into the bathroom…

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this interview  
> http://kasabian-empire.tumblr.com/post/105513410002/nme-20-december-2014


End file.
